Chosen
Chosen is a Fantage Animated Series made by Hayleypro6. The series is about a new transfer student named Vanessa, who is more than she seems (even to herself), just like her new school, and her story of learning about her true potential. This series has an original version in 2013 and a revamped version in 2016. The original series unofficially became a collaboration between Hayleypro6 and ShinyStarriNite starting from the original 3rd episode, where Hayleypro6 would make the story and ShinyStarriNite would make some of the characters. The series then officially became a collaboration between the two starting from the original 4th episode, where ShinyStarriNite was allowed to give suggestions to the story. The new version of the series has the story further expanded by ShinyStarriNite, who would re-work most of the story based on the original series and the new ideas Hayleypro6 came up with. Other people, mainly friends of the two creators, will also help out on the series with characters (so far). Characters *Vanessa Corduroy *Candy Bonbon *Marzia *Logan Pusted Dawrize *Katrina Cheyenne *Ella Fraise Plot This series has two versions: the first one being originally made in 2013, and a revamped version of the series confirmed on February 12th, 2016. Most of the original version's story elements have been kept in the new version. The first series lasted from July 28th, 2013 to September 3rd, 2014, with only 5 episodes. The second series debuted on March 24th, 2016, and is ongoing, with currently 1 episode. The first series' opening song on episodes 4 and 5 is Karakuri Pierrot sung by Hatsune Miku. The second series' opening song is a nightcore version of Young Blood by Bea Miller. 2013 series Vanessa is a teenager transferring to Ocean Waters High, a high school located near a beach. She is unhappy about not being able to meet with her old friends and about her parents' decision to have her transfer schools. She leaves the cruise taking her to the school and goes to find her new dorm, which is shared by her new roommate Candy. She gets tired from all of these recent events and goes to sleep. The next day arrives and Candy goes back to her dorm to find Vanessa, as she is getting late for her first class. She finds Vanessa on her bed, still asleep. In Vanessa's dreams, she meets with a girl named Marzia, who she seems to know from before. Marzia explains to Vanessa that they are both "chosen", and later expands on that those who are "chosen" have special abilities. Marzia briefly mentions special "chosen" people who were born "chosen", but ends up cutting herself due to Vanessa awaking from her sleep. Candy, angry from all the effort to wake Vanessa up, leaves before Vanessa quickly gets up to her first class. During lunch period, Vanessa meets up with Candy and tells her all she could remember from her strange dream. After the talk, they leave the cafeteria. Vanessa is noticed by Katrina, who rudely calls her "New Girl" without a care. Vanessa replies back with an insult and leaves after Katrina telling her to regret her words. Vanessa goes downstairs and sees Candy waiting for her, giving her a chance to tell Candy about Katrina. Later, Katrina gives Vanessa a threatening text message to meet her in the Music Room during lunch the next day. Katrina is surprised to see that Vanessa actually arrives there the next day. She sees that Vanessa is glowing and leaves after telling her that she is transforming for the first time. Vanessa transforms and leaves to Katrina's dorm after a suggestion from Marzia, who suddenly appeared in front of her. Vanessa goes to the door of Katrina's dorm, but only makes it there before getting shoved away by Katrina, who angrily leaves the dorm. Katrina brags to Vanessa how she doesn't care for Vanessa's transformation and that she has a better one, and then shooes her off. Vanessa meets with Candy at the local café. Candy helps Vanessa transform back to her normal self. Vanessa, who was a bit used to her Chosen form, doesn't like her appearance, and is suggested by Candy to get a makeover at the salon. During her visit, she meets another Chosen, this time a boy named Logan. Logan tells Vanessa to change back to her Chosen form, due to a new school rule. After transforming, Vanessa goes with Logan to the school. In the main hall, there is a large crowd, and Candy is amongst them. Candy tells them that the school has found the born-in Chosen, the type of person Marzia briefly mentioned to Vanessa in her dream, before she woke up. Candy quickly changes the subject to Katrina's transformation, which she had recently changed to have multi-colored eyes, like the born-in Chosen does. After realizing that she herself is the born-in Chosen from that new information, she faints and meets up with Marzia in her dreams. Marzia transports Vanessa to the fairy world and tells her that she cannot go with Vanessa until she is past the entrance, so Candy will be there to follow her around. She then disappears. Candy then appears and leads Vanessa through the fairy world until she spots Katrina with a fairy servant. Katrina was arguing with the servant about how she is the born-in Chosen and that she needs to see the fairy queen. The servant leaves in annoyance while Candy tries to hide the situation from Vanessa. The fairy queen then appears. Katrina then insults the queen, and the queen angrily punishes Katrina by revealing Katrina's true Chosen self. Candy and Vanessa immediately runs away from the area before Katrina can see and catch them. Unfortunately for Vanessa, Candy vanishes. Vanessa then calls for Marzia, who angrily appears, wearing a fairy costume, from a costume party. Vanessa asks Marzia for something she could scare Katrina with, and gets a gun from her before she vanishes. Katrina catches up with Vanessa, who fails at attempting to disguise herself. They run until they have left the fairy world and stopped near the entrance there. Vanessa threatens Katrina with the gun, and to Vanessa's surprise, Katrina knew that the gun came from Marzia. Katrina doesn't explain any of her knowledge of Marzia and calls Ella over. She borrows some of Ella's powers and obliterates Vanessa from the material world. Stuck in the spirit world, Vanessa meets with Marzia, who tells her that she has lost. 2016 series Vanessa Corduroy, a bitter transfer student transferring to Université de Magie Pet located in the fictional city of Vallée Frollaux in France, enters her new dorm, Dorm 0763. Upon entering, she tries to go to sleep in fear of having a panic attack from having a possible roommate. She meets a mysterious spirit-like girl, whose name is later revealed as Marzia, who tells her about the "chosen". Her dream is interrupted by awakening with Candy Bonbon, Vanessa's new roommate, in her face. Vanessa insults Candy, who then cries and runs away from her, but then regrets her actions with Marzia's voice pounding in her head. She apologizes to Candy and asks Candy if she would have a tour around. Candy starts the tour by visiting the salon where her best friend from England, Logan Pusted Dawrize, works. After being teased by Vanessa, Logan dares for her to transform, and Vanessa fails at doing so, so she leaves the salon in annoyance. Reception The original 2013 series had little to no recognition by Fantage fans, though the series has not received any dislikes yet. In the meantime, the first episode of the 2016 series has been praised for its visuals, most particularly in the usage of different pans and zooms for shots. Despite this, the episode has been criticized for its short text speeds, making it hard to see the dialogue, and was described as "rushed". Trivia *There are many differences between the original and new versions of Chosen. **''The original series takes place in a beach-themed setting, while the new series will take place in a French-inspired setting ruled by an antagonistic kingdom. **The characters have been aged up, so that the new version takes place in a university, rather than a high school as it was in the original version. **Many of the characters have been widely expanded through from the original series. *In the original version of ''Chosen, the creator of the series said that Candy's personality was based off of her at-the-time personality. In the new version of Chosen, the creator of the series has put her own personality on Vanessa this time. Category:Animated Series Category:Fantasy Category:School Story